1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio reproduction devices that utilize headsets, and more particularly pertains to a new retractable headset for portable devices with an automatic switching capability that not only takes the cord of the headset out of the way but can influence the operation of the portable device based upon the extension or retraction condition of the headset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices that produce sound have become increasingly popular, and typically these devices rely upon headphones or headsets to reproduce prerecorded sound, and even to capture sound for the purpose of recording the sound or merely transmitting the sound when the device is a communication device such as a cellular telephone. The headset is typically physically and electrically connected to the electronic device by at least one, and sometimes two, cords, which carry the electrical signals from the device to speakers in the headset, and may also carry electrical signals from a microphone associated with the headset to the device. The cord tends to be an impediment to use of the device, as even as the devices and the headsets become increasing smaller due to miniaturization, especially during periods of non-use of the device, as the cord remains present and must be wrapped about the headset or the device until the device and headset are used again.
Recently, wireless transmissions have been employed between the device and the associated headset (using, for example, Bluetooth capabilities), which has eliminated the need for the cord in those devices. However, this approach has raised a number of new problems, such as the need to employ circuitry and a power supply on the headset to enable these transmissions. These added components increase the weight of the headset compared to those that only house a speaker, and this increased weight can make the headset less comfortable to wear on the ear, as well as making it more difficult to securely hold the headset on the head of the wearer. Additionally, both the device and the headset must be compatible for such wireless transmissions, and thus the user is restricted in the ability to use different headsets with different devices unless both the headset and the device conform to the same wireless transmission standard.
It thus would be desirable to find a solution that removes the problem of the cord when the device and headset are not actively being used, yet does not make the headset more difficult or uncomfortable to use.